Guardians of the Soul
by MaxxyRide6
Summary: When a new girl appears at the Academy with great potential it's up to Soul, Maka and the gang to try and keep her out of harms way. Will they succeed or die trying? And will a new weapon fall for the new girl? Find out in "Guardians of the Soul"


WARNING: This is rated T for language. If you are offended by language then TURN AROUND!

Anyways, back to our story. This is about Sylvia, an OC I made up. She is known as a Soul Guardian. More about that later, and my other male OC named Damien, he is a weapon. Just letting you know. Let's move on!

Soul, Maka, Kid, Patty, Liz, Blackstar, and Tsubaki (correct me if I spelled it wrong) were all sent to the Lord Death's Room. They edged slowly in fear they were in trouble and Maka was even slower fearing her dad was with Lord Death. When they finally entered Lord Death, and Maka's Father, were standing on the elevated platform.  
"Hello! Hello! And what brings you here on this fine day!" Lord Death happily boasted. Soul grunted.  
"You, sir..." He mumbled with little to no emotion in his voice. Lord Death chuckled lightly.  
"Ah, yes. I have called you all here to talk to you about a new student coming here!" Lord ("Lord" is gonna be meh nickname for him) affirmed. "The new student's name is Sylvia, she is going to be coming here tomorrow but I need you to keep an eye on her, for you see, she may be a Soul Guardian."  
"Soul Guardian, sir?" Maka repeated. Lord nodded. Everyone except Death Scythe (Maka's Dad) were wearing confused faces.  
"A Soul Guardian is a very powerful being. They are known to be extremely strong and according to legend they made the first Spirit ever! Some who live to be older may even be stronger then me!" Lord chirped. "But, Sylvia is still young, around you guys's ages. But, Spirit Guardians as young as her are actually very weak. Although, they can use any weapon they choose, the weapon must be very strong in order to protect her. Many people try and capture young Spirit Guardians, in hopes they can make them evil and possibly Keshin." He warned. The seven students were wide-eyed.  
"Stronger then Lord Death?" Blackstar asked. "HAHAHA! You talk big of her but she cannot outshine BLACKSTAR!" He flexed a bit and puffed out his chest. "I WILL CHALLENGE HER!" He cheered. Lord sighed.  
"There is a good chance you will win. Young Guardians are weak. That is why you need to protect her until the appropriate weapon appears." Lord begged.  
"You can count on us!" Tsubaki said proudly. Liz was nodding while Kid was studying the symmetry of a pencil and Patty was jumping up and down squealing.  
"Yay! A new friend!" She put on a big smile and saluted Lord Death. Soul and Maka were nodding as well.  
"Alright! Now if you fail to protect her you will be suspended, or if you were not paying attention while she was being captured, expelled." Lord informed. They all groaned. Blackstar simply laughed.  
"No one can outsmart me! HAHAHA!" He exclaimed and ran off. Lord sighed and turned around. Death Scythe was staring at Maka, trembling. He raised his hand a bit but Maka shot a look at him and he lowered his hand quickly.

The next day...  
"Today we will dissect a bird!" Dr. Stein boomed with enthusiasm. He cranked his screw a bit before handing out small scalpels. Maka groaned.  
"I swear, this is the 150th time AT LEAST that we've dissected something..." She mumbled. Soul shrugged.  
"Remember, that new girl is coming soon." He noted and Maka recollected herself. Just then, a young girl walked in, a bit shorter than Soul but the same age, with a timid look on her face. Her arms were firmly placed behind her back and she was biting her lower lip. Her hair was a Hazely color with red highlights and deep, blue eyes. Although she was hunched over she had the figure of a supermodel and a face of an angel.  
"Um, excuse me...um...is this Mr. Stein's room?" She asked, her voice small, but in a way, cute. Dr. Stein turned towards Sylvia.  
"Ah, you must be the new student. Come in." He waved his arm and pointed towards a seat next to Tsubaki. "Sit there." Stein ordered and continued to fiddle with his bird. Sylvia hesitantly walked over to Tsubaki and inched onto her seat. She stared at her lap and twiddled her fingers. Tsubaki looked at Sylvia and smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Tsubaki."

To Be Continued...

P.S Don't worry fangirls or fanboys. Sylvia isn't going to have ANY love interests in Blackstar, or Soul, or Kid, or ANY of the boy characters. She might fall for a certain OC though *wink* *wink*


End file.
